1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus and, more particularly, to a delay circuit for delaying an input signal in a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional semiconductor memory apparatus include a delay circuit for delaying an input signal. The delay circuit used in a conventional semiconductor memory apparatus delays the input signal for a certain delay time regardless of a clock period.
Meanwhile, clock frequencies used for high speed semiconductor memory apparatus are becoming higher and higher. Still, low clock frequency semiconductor memory apparatus are still being used as occasion demands. As mentioned, the delay circuit used in high clock frequency and low clock frequency semiconductor memory apparatus delays the input signal for a specific delay period associated with each device regardless of the clock frequency. Therefore, the delay time of the delay circuit should be adjusted according to a clock frequency type of the semiconductor memory apparatus.